


Hotchner's Death

by FemSanzo291



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner goes missing and is found dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotchner's Death

Aaron Hotchner had been missing for a day before the BAU got worried. Rossi had tried calling him just for it to go to voicemail, Garcia and JJ went to his apartment and found no-one there. Reid had called Jessica and hadn't gotten a straight answer from her were her brother-in-law was, just that Jack was at her house.

It was after two days that the FBI put out a BOLO for Hotch. It was two more days before something came from the BOLO.

His car was found. It had been driven off the side of the highway. He was in it and was dead. 

The accident was deemed just that an accident. Hotchner fell asleep at the wheel after the last case had ended.

Two days after the end of the investigation Hotchner was buried next to Haley. Jack was now an orphan.

Two days after Hotch was buried his will was read. 

Reid was left all of Hotch’s books. Morgan was left the old crib and other baby items. JJ was named godmother of Jack. Rossi was left all of his alcohol and he was named godfather of Jack. Garcia was left all of the trinkets. Jessica and Jack were left the rest.

Things eventually went back to normal for everyone who knew Aaron Hotchner. Though a lot changed in the BAU as well.

Reid left to teach at the academy a few years after Hotch’s death. Morgan named his second son Aaron after Hotch. JJ stayed with the BAU until Henry was about to graduate from high school. Garcia eventually married Kevin and named her first born Haley Erin. Rossi left the BAU within a year of Hotch’s death, and this time for good. Jessica took good care of Jack and when he graduated high school as Valedictorian he dedicated his speech to his father and all the other people who had died protecting the country.

Though the team went there own way every year on the anniversary of Hotch’s death they get together and drink and talk about old times.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after I found out that Thomas Gibson was fired from CBS. I don't know if I'll end up watching the next season of Criminal Minds. If I do it will only be for Reid.


End file.
